Il m'avait promis
by LauraNyra
Summary: OS parallèle à Un arc-en-ciel de Sentiments. Quand la fille d'Olivier Dubois décide d'écouter son père et que le fils de Marcus Flint lui prouve qu'elle a tord. OC/OC MF/KB OW/AS


Coucou !

Voilà un tout nouvel OS, bien plus long que le précédent :)

C'est un peu en parallèle avec ma fiction Un arc-en-ciel de Sentiments, donc même si ce n'est pas dit explicitement, ils y a quelques indices sur la suite de la fiction.

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**Il m'avait promis.**

La vie est un enchainement de choix. Des bons comme des mauvais. On peut faire un choix pour plusieurs raisons : par colère, par lâcheté, par vengeance, par amitié, par obligation, par amour…

Pour ma part, je crois avoir fait les bons choix, quelles qu'en soit les raisons. Mais, il y en a un, le plus important, que j'ai bien faillit laisser passer.

J'ai bien faillit LE laisser passer.

Je me souviens de la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés.

OoOoO

**Poudlard, 1****e**** année, répartition. **

_Au milieu de la grande salle, les premières années attendaient avec anxiété de passer devant le choixpeau magique. Tous, autour de moi, manifestaient des signes évidents de nervosité. Des ongles rongés, des doigts entortillés, des pieds battant la mesure. Tous redoutaient ce moment. Pas moi. Je savais __où__ j'irais. Gryffondor était une évidence. Une obligation presque. Mon père y avait été. Ma mère également. Même mes grands-parents. Tous faisaient __partie__ des rouges et or en leur temps. _

_-Dubois, Jessica !_

_Les mots fatidiques. Impassible, mais de moins en moins __sûre__ de moi, j'avançais vers le vieux chapeau qui déciderait dans quelle maison __j'atterrirai__. Qui choisirait entre le bon choix, et les autres. Qui décèlerait courage, intelligence, loyauté ou traitrise en moi. J'espérais très fort que le courage prédominerait ! Mais à Poudlard, comment savoir ? Rien ne se passait jamais comme on l'espérait. Enfin, toujours d'après mon père. _

_Réprimant mes tremblements, j'enfonçais fermement le choixpeau sur ma tête. Une voix résonna immédiatement dans mon esprit. Grave et rauque, comme le grognement d'un vieil ours. __**« **__**Tiens, tiens**__**. Une Dubois. Je me souviens de ton père. Courageux, impulsif. Un authentique **__**Gryffondor**__**. Ta mère était plus **__**réfléchie**__**, mais tout aussi courageuse. Surtout pour épouser ce **__**cher**__** Olivier ! » **__Il rit tout seul à sa plaisanterie, enfin je pense que c'était un rire. __**«**__**Alicia Spinnet et Olivier Dubois, si je m'y attendais ! J'espère avoir d'autres surprises comme celle-là ! Mais arrêtons de **__**tergiverser**__**. » **__J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'est lui et pas moi qui faisais un monologue, mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait été très __poli__. __**« Je lis tes **__**pensées**__** jeune fille ! Mais passons, je commence à radoter je le crains, n'est-ce pas ? » **__Mortifiée__ par son ton sarcastique, je me concentrais sur ses paroles pour ne pas penser à autre chose, surtout pas à une remarque silencieuse qu'il entendrait sans aucun doute. __**« Bien, je vois du courage, de la détermination, de la témérité, une profonde gentillesse. Oh et un sens de la justice aigu aussi ! **__**Où**__** vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Pas Pouffsoufle, c'est évident. Ni **__**Serdaigle**__**, tu ne serais pas assez sage. Serpentard, je ne pose même pas la question, n'est-ce pas ! Eh bien je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une seule option. » **_

_-GRYFFONDOR ! _

_Ouf ! Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y a que ça qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Mon soulagement était palpable. Donc, je suis __allée__ m'installer chez les lions. Les autres élèves de cette maison avaient vraiment l'air sympathique. Exactement comme me l'avaient décrit mes parents. D'après eux, il existe chez les Gryffondor une fraternité inexistante dans les autres maisons. Sauf peut-être chez les Pouffsoufle._

_Alors que je discutais, __émerveillée__, avec Teddy Lupin, un préfet qui m'expliquait gentiment que la nourriture apparaitrait __une__ fois la cérémonie __terminée__, j'ai entendu un nom qui m'a fait automatiquement tourner la tête. _

_-Flint, Andrew ! _

_Flint. Ce nom ne m'inspirait que dégout. Ce devait être le fils du fameux Marcus Flint. L'éternel ennemi de papa. Surtout quand il jouait chez les __Catapultes de Caerphilly__ qui avaient bien __failli__ battre le club de Flaquemar en championnat. Je ne me rappelais plus le nom de sa mère par contre, mais je me souviens qu'on m'avait raconté que mon père était fou de rage quand il avait reçu l'invitation au mariage. Elle était dans son équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard je crois. Kate, ou Katia peut être. Enfin bref, une chose était sûre. Nos pères étaient ennemis. Nous serions donc forcément ennemis. Même si nos mères avaient été amies, nous ne pouvions l'être. C'était inscrit dans nos gènes. _

_Résolue à le détester tout de suite, je me retournais juste à temps pour le voir mettre le chapeau d'un geste décidé. A peine une seconde plus tard, il était envoyé chez les Serpentard. Et une raison supplémentaire de ne pas l'aimer, une ! Ces serpents, tous les mêmes. Fourbes manipulateurs et traitres sur __commande__. Quel gâchis ! Il était plutôt mignon en plus. De courts cheveux blonds, une peau halée, une démarche assurée. Oui, c'était vraiment du gâchis. _

_Alors qu'il s'asseyait chez les vert et argent, son regard croisa le __mien__. Il esquissa un petit sourire mystérieux, et même un peu sadique. Il semblait m'avoir __reconnue__. Et son expression disait clairement méfie-toi de moi. Comme une promesse implicite. Mais une promesse de quoi ? _

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui je le sais. Après l'avoir cherché, défié, battu, et après avoir perdu pendant des années, j'ai enfin compris. Ça m'a pris du temps. Et je crois que c'est normal. Mais maintenant c'est bon. C'est fait. Et il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Peu importe l'avis des autres. Peu importe la colère de nos pères. Peu importe la fierté de nos mères. Et peu importe les regards incrédules des autres. J'ai fait mon choix. Le meilleur choix je crois.

Même si je dois bien avouer que j'ai vraiment cru mourir de peur le jour où nous avons annoncé à nos familles respectives que nous sortions ensembles. Et que notre relation était très sérieuse.

OoOoO

**Chemin de Traverse, 2 ans après leur dernière année, restaurant La Baguette ****Enchantée**

_C'était aujourd'hui que je __leur__ annonçais. J'avais déjà trop longtemps __repoussé__ ce moment. Il était temps. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! A chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, j'ouvrais la bouche pour leur dire que je sortais avec Andrew, que je l'aimais et que je voulais passer ma vie avec lui, mais immanquablement, les mots refusaient de __sortir__ de ma bouche. Comme s'ils allaient me __brûler__. Et je savais pertinemment pourquoi. Après tout, nos pères étaient __ennemis__ depuis tellement d'années ... Ils ne pourraient qu'être déçus, et perdre l'admiration de mon père était la pire chose qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Je ne vivais que pour ça, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Toute ma vie, j'avais dû porter le poids de sa célébrité. Etre la fille d'Olivier Dubois n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Et j'avais terriblement peur, en lui avouant ma liaison avec le fils de Marcus Flint, de le perdre à tout jamais. _

_J'étais assise à une table du grand restaurant __**La **__**Baguette Enchantée**__, sur le chemin de Traverse et mes parents devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Quelques tables plus loin, isolé dans un coin de la salle, Andrew attendait lui aussi sa famille. La veille, nous avions absolument tout __prévu__ et planifié dans les moindres détails pour que cette soirée se passe le mieux possible car nous savions parfaitement que la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale et faire complètement capoter la soirée, et par conséquent la grande nouvelle que nous comptions annoncer. J'échangeais un regard chargé d'inquiétude avec mon petit ami, puis me tournais vers la porte que mes parents étaient en train de franchir. _

_Malgré le passage du temps, mon père avait gardé ses épais cheveux bruns, là __où__ d'autres héritaient d'une tignasse __clairsemée traversée__ de mèches poivre et sel, et les muscles qui roulaient sous sa chemise montraient bien qu'il entretenait toujours son corps grâce a une pratique presque quotidienne de son sport préféré. Ma mère, pour sa part, affichait une mine rayonnante entourée de cheveux châtains et un corps svelte bien que plus voluptueux que dans sa jeunesse. Ensemble, ils formaient un couple tellement bien assortit que j'en aurais été jalouse si je n'étais pas __convaincue__ que Drew et moi étions également fait l'un pour l'autre. _

_Dès qu'ils me virent, mon père se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras avec force tandis que ma mère riait de son exubérance. _

_- Papa doucement ! Tu vas m'étouffer ! Plaisantais-je avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_Il me lâcha dans un rire rauque avant de tirer ma chaise, puis celle de ma mère, et enfin de s'asseoir. _

_- Alors ma chérie, comme se passe tes entrainements ? S'enquit-il, fier comme un paon. _

_Depuis mon admission comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des __Harpies__ de Holyhead, il était d'une humeur toujours joyeuse et enjouée. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours espéré pour moi. Son but ultime. Faire de moi son digne successeur, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu un fils._

_- Oh très bien ! Gwen est une entraineuse exigeante mais j'aime beaucoup les autres filles, on est une bonne équipe et je suis sûr que l'on peut gagner le championnat cette année. _

_- Aaaah, souffla-t-il avec mélancolie, Gwenog Jones, quelle joueuse ! Le plus beau revers de batte que je n'ai jamais vu, de la part d'une femme qui plus est, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers ma mère. _

_Il me sembla qu'un message passait entre eux, cela arrivait tout le temps. Un simple échange de regard et ils semblaient que plus personne autour d'eux n'existait. _

_- Bon papa, si tu as finis avec tes réflexions sexistes on pourrait peut-être commander ? Demandais-je après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. _

_- Pardon, bien sûr que nous allons commander ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits. Les menus, s'il vous plaît ! _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, les cartes du restaurant apparurent devant nous. Un simple nom de plat prononcé, et ce dernier atterrissait directement dans nos assiettes. _

_C'est au moment du dessert, après de longues et interminables discussions sur des sujets sans importance, que je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décidait à entrer dans le vif du sujet._

_- Papa, Maman, commençais-je après m'être éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. _

_Leur visage, inquiet__ pour mon père et curieux pour ma mère, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et je pris cela pour un encouragement à continuer sur ma __lancée__. _

_- Alors voilà, vous avez peut être remarqué que depuis Poudlard, je ne vous ai présenté personne. Je vous ai toujours dit que c'était parce que je ne trouvais pas de garçon à mon goût, mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire. _

_J'allais continuer après avoir respiré un coup mais mon géniteur m'interrompit. _

_- Ne me dis pas que tu es homosexuelle !? _

_- Hein ? Non, enfin papa, si c'était le cas tu le saurais depuis un bout de temps ! Et puis, même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? _

_- Rien du tout puisque ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il avec un sourire angélique qui me fit grincer des dents. Mais alors quoi ? Tu vas nous annoncer que tu sors avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans mais que tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? S'exclama-t-il avec ironie, très amusé par sa plaisanterie._

_Mais ma tête à ce moment-là ne dû pas lui convenir car il fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise._

_- Ecoute papa … commençais-je avant qu'il n'ait pu placer le moindre mot, espérant qu'il me laisserait parler. _

_Un espoir qui ne se réalisa malheureusement pas._

_- __Attends__ deux minutes Jessica, m'interrompit mon père alors que ma mère souriait mystérieusement, tu veux dire que tu sors avec quelqu'un depuis deux ans, et __que __tu ne nous __l'as__ pas dit ?!_

_Je grimaçais et m'excusais du regard mais il garda les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, attendant que je continue. Finalement je pouvais parler. Mais la question était, en avais-je encore envie ? Vu sa réaction, je n'avais pas trop le choix je crois. _

_- Hum … Et bien oui. Vous le connaissez d'ailleurs. Enfin je pense. _

_- C'est un Weasley ? Un Potter ? __S'enquit__ ma mère avec un sourire doux et rassurant. _

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce genre de … connaissance, commençais-je alors que mon père ouvrait déjà la bouche pour me demander des précisions, mais papa, je t'en prie, essaye de ne pas t'énerver ! _

_- Alors dis-nous, Jessica, quel est son nom ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui cachait mal son impatience et une pointe de nervosité._

_Je gardais le silence quelques seconde, le temps de rassembler mon courage – qui me faisais cruellement défaut à ce moment précis – puis je plantais mon regard dans le sien et lâchais la bombe. _

_- Il s'appelle Andrew. Andrew … Flint. _

_Un instant, je crus bien qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, là, en __plein milieu__ du restaurant. Ses yeux sortirent littéralement de leurs orbites et son visage passa du blanc au rouge en une seconde, montre en main. _

_Alors que mon père était au bord de l'apoplexie, je me tournais discrètement vers le fond de la salle ou Andrew, et ses parents dînaient, en __partie cachés__ au creux d'une alcôve. Je fixais mon petit ami, attendant le moment où il tournerait son regard vers moi quand mon père __apparut__ dans mon champ de vision, marchant à grands pas vers la table des Flint. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été assez discrète ! _

_- Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vociférais-je à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, en me levant précipitamment._

_Je m'élançais vers lui alors qu'il atteignait le fond de la salle __où__ son ennemi de toujours mangeait avec sa femme et son fils. Dès que Marcus Flint fut à portée de main, mon père lui saisit l'épaule et tira sa chaise violemment. Il semblait __prêt__ à lui mettre son poing dans la figure, alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien, et encore moins responsable de notre liaison à son fils et moi !_

_- Mais enfin, Olivier calme toi ! s'exclama ma mère d'un air scandalisé tout en le poussant doucement vers la banquette ou était assis Andrew. __Assieds__ toi, on va discuter calmement. _

_A contre cœur, il obtempéra et s'installa à la gauche de mon petit ami, son regard peu amène fixé sur lui. Ma mère l'imita et je la suivie, me nichant contre Drew dans une étreinte agréablement rassurante. Mon père nous observa d'un air indigné, presque déçu et sa réaction me blessa plus qu'aucune autre insulte. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et mes yeux picoter, annonçant une crise de larmes imminente. Il avait exactement la réaction que j'avais imaginé si cette soirée se passait mal, une déception totale teintée d'une touche de colère à peine contenue. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais aimé avoir tort et ne pas le connaitre si bien. Mais il avait fallu, entre tous, que mon père soit l'homme le plus borné, colérique et rancunier que la terre n'avait jamais porté ! _

_- Alicia ! s'exclama la mère d'Andrew avec un sourire lumineux, ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? _

_- Ca va très bien, Katie, merci. Et je crois que __notre__ dernière rencontre remonte à ton mariage non ? _

_- oui ! Je m'en souviens, à cette époque tu étais enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! Et moi j'avais accouché d'Andy il y avait deux mois._

_Elles échangèrent __un sourire __complice avant d'éclater de rire à une plaisanterie qu'elles seules comprenaient. Quelqu'un d'extérieur, en les __voyant__, aurait pensé à un repas en famille dont les deux mères étaient soudées et inséparables depuis de nombreuses années. Malheureusement, c'était tout le contraire._

_- Et bien apparemment il semblerait que nous devions nous rencontrer dans le futur pour un autre mariage je crois ? s'exclama ma mère avec un sourire amusé._

_En entendant cette phrase, mon père, qui buvait un __verre__ de whisky pur feu, en recracha l'intégralité de son verre. En plein dans le visage de Marcus Flint. Cette scène très cocasse m'arracha quelques gloussements nerveux et étonnement, Katie Flint éclata d'un rire communicatif qui finit par gagner tout la tablé. Même les pères de familles, bien qu'il me semblait qu'ils étaient vraiment à bout de nerf. Surtout pour ce soir. Et c'est surement cela qui les fit accepter la nouvelle de notre couple aussi bien, vu les circonstances. Mais je ne garantissais pas, loin de là, que le diner chez les Flint auquel Katie nous avait conviés une semaine plus tard se passe de la même façon !_

OoOoO

- Jessy, à quoi tu penses ? Essaie de dormir, il est trois heures du matin.

Sa voix, engourdie par le sommeil, résonna comme une musique dans la chambre et il glissa un bras musclé autour de ma taille dans une étreinte affectueuse. Blotti contre son torse parfait, je laissais échapper un soupir de bien-être. Tout ça n'avait pas de prix. Le bonheur, l'amour. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde.

- Rendors-toi, Andrew. Tu dois être en forme pour demain.

OoOoO

**Parc de Poudlard, 5 ans après le diner à la Baguette Enchanté, mois de mars**

_C'était un bel après-midi d'hiver, enneigé et agrémenté d'une brise fraiche qui venait vous caresser le visage et ébouriffer vos cheveux. Devant se dressait, dans toute sa splendeur, le château de Poudlard. Sept ans plus tôt, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme et quitté cet endroit sans me retourner. Il m'avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. Chaque pierre, chaque arbre, me rappelais un souvenir heureux. La chaleur de la salle commune, les fous rires avec les amis, le bal de fin d'année __où__ pour la première fois, Andrew et moi avions été vu ensemble en public._

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous étions avec les autres élèves de notre année, mes amis de Gryffondor et les siens de Serpentard. Devant la porte close, nous attendions les retardataires : Nicole et Cassandra comme d'habitude, surtout que faire entrer Nicole et ses nouvelles rondeurs dans sa robe n'était pas vraiment chose __aisée__. Mais finalement, elles étaient arrivées et nous avions pu entrer. Les chuchotements avaient commencés à se propager, en premier lieux à propos du petit ventre de Nickie certainement, mais ensuite les gens avaient __commencé__ à regarder autour, à observer les couples qui accompagnaient le fils Potter et sa petite-amie. Automatiquement, Andrew et moi avions été au centre de l'attention. Un Flint et une Dubois ensemble, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment mes parents __ont__ fait pour ne pas apprendre la nouvelle, vu la vitesse à laquelle les rumeurs se propagent a Poudlard et au-delà ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, après tout, il valait mieux, je crois, que je le leur annonce moi-même. Maintenant c'est fait. Depuis cinq longues années. Cinq années parfaites et heureuses, enfin dans l'ensemble. Le plus important, dans l'histoire, c'est que la personne qui partage ma vie n'a pas changé. Il s'appelle toujours Andrew Flint. Et aujourd'hui, il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le parc de notre ancien collège. _

_- Jessy ! M'interpela une voix bien connue. _

_Quand on parle du loup … Je me retournais et rejoignit mon petit-ami en quelques enjambés, lui sautant affectueusement dans les bras. _

_- Eh bien, je t'ais tant manqué que ça !? Plaisanta-t-il en m'encerclant de ses bras __chauds__ et rassurants. _

_Je ris et l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Ici, au milieu de ces arbres dépouillés de leurs feuillages, au bord du lac gelé, je me sentais comme une collégienne partageant son premier baiser avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Il nous sépara, les joue __rougies__ par le vent frais puis déposa un léger __baiser__ sur mon nez avant de s'écarter. Je l'interrogeais du regard, __intriguée__ par son comportement, mais il se contenta de me sourire mystérieusement avant de prendre ma main pour me conduire à l'intérieur, nos pas laissant des traces dans la neige. _

_Les élèves devaient être en cours pour la plupart car les couloirs étaient déserts et il en était de même pour la grande salle __où__ nous arrêta Drew. Toujours aussi __fascinée__ par cette pièce magique et imposante aux milles couverts et au plafond enchanté dont les nuages noirs menaçaient de déverser leur contenu sous peu, je levais la tête et tournais sur moi-même en souriant. Quand enfin je me stabilisais, je remarquais un détail étrange. Andrew était toujours devant moi, le même __sourire__ aux lèvres, la même lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Mais il était à genoux. Et dans ses mains, était niché un adorable écrin en velours noir. _

_- Andrew, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soufflais-je, devinant un peu ce qui allait se passer tout en doutant sérieusement de la réalité de la chose. _

_Il m'adressa un sourire radieux bien qu'un brin incertain et pris une grande inspiration avant de parler enfin. _

_- La première fois qu'on s'est regardés, c'était ici, dans cette salle. Je m'étais promis de faire disparaitre __cette expression__ méprisante de ton visage __dès__ que tu croisais mon regard. _

_Je ris légèrement, les __joues__ rouges de __gêne__, alors qu'il continuait son __discours__._

_- __La__ première fois qu'on s'est parlé, c'était ici également. Tu m'as dit très gentiment d'aller me faire voir ! S'exclama-t-il avec une expression faussement __outrée__, qui me fit rire sans pour autant briser la solennité du moment. Heureusement, je ne t'ai pas __écoutée__, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise, et depuis ce jour, je l'ai toujours __gardée__. _

_Plongeant son regard chocolat dans mes yeux à la nuance identique, il ouvrit délicatement l'écrin, me laissant contempler tout mon soul une fine bague en or blanc __où__ une impressionnante émeraude était sertie entre trois griffes aux visages de serpents. La bague de fiançailles des Flint, le joyau de leur collection et la fierté de toutes les femmes de cette famille. La quitter avait dû beaucoup couter à Katie, l'épouse de Marcus Flint et grâce à cet acte de générosité incroyable, l'objet, à mes yeux, revêtait une valeur absolument inestimable d'un point de vue autant __sentimental__ qu'économique. _

_Levant les yeux sur Andrew, je l'observais émerveillée alors qu'il prononçait la fin de sa tirade. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles, la joie occultant tous mes sens. Alors qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas terminé, je m'impatientais et décidait que le __théâtral__ avait assez duré, maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'un mot, un __seul__ mot à dire et le premier pas vers notre mariage serait franchi. Il me suffisait juste de répondre oui. _

OoOoO

Allongée à ses côtés sur le lit, j'embrassais le dos de sa main avec tendresse. Mon avis sur les Serpentard a bien changé aujourd'hui. Mon avis sur les Flint également. Mais, j'ai compris. Ce premier jour, il m'avait promis. Promis de me montrer que je me trompais. Promis de clouer le bec de nos pères respectifs. Et demain, il promettra de me rendre heureuse. Pour toujours et à jamais.

OoOoO

**Parc de Poudlard, le lendemain, mi-juillet**

_- Flora ! Mais où es-tu, par Merlin ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide ! _

_Eh oui, vous avez __deviné__. Celle qui est en train de crier, c'est bien moi. Mais il faut aussi me comprendre. Ce jour est le plus important, le plus parfait, de toute ma vie (enfin pour l'instant) alors il faut absolument que tout soit en place. Je ne veux pas __d'erreurs__ ou d'imprévus ! Autour de moi, les serveurs, les musiciens et tous les autres employés embauchés pour l'évènement se bousculaient pour résoudre les problèmes de dernière minute. _

_- Jessy, tu me cherchais ? S'enquit une jeune femme __noire__ aux cheveux frisés retenus en chignon haut. _

_Depuis la première année, Flora Thompson était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et celle avec qui je partageais tout. Il aurait été injuste et complètement stupide, par conséquent, de ne pas la choisir comme demoiselle d'honneur. La robe rouge et or que je lui avais choisie, en hommage à notre maison, lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur son teint couleur café et ses yeux bruns en amande. Mais, étant d'origine __moldue__, Flory, comme je la surnommais, assistait à son premier mariage entièrement sorcier, et même si elle m'était très utile en tant que soutient moral, pour l'organisation c'était autre chose. Voilà pourquoi j'avais choisi Nicole en tant que seconde demoiselle d'honneur. Venant d'une riche famille de sangs purs français, elle était tout à fait au courant des usages de notre monde, et c'était accessoirement une de mes amies les plus proches après Flora. _

_- Oui ! Trouve-moi Nickie ! Tout de suite ! Je ne sais plus où elle a mis les alliances ! C'est une véritable catastrophe, rien ne va … Je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un __là__ haut ne veux pas nous voir réunis. _

_Très __amusée__, à en juger par son sourire sarcastique, Flora vint me serrer dans ses bras avec douceur, surement dans l'espoir de me réconforter avant l'heure fatidique. Puis elle s'écarta légèrement et attrapa mon menton pour planter son regard dans le __mien__._

_- Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, Jessica Dubois, je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour, TON grand jour, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer, chacun fait de son mieux pour que tout soit parfait. Les décorations son en place, les musiciens connaissent le morceau sur le bout des doigts et les alliances sont déjà __posées__ dans la tente __où__ tu te changeras pour mettre ta robe. Alors pas de panique. Surtout qu'à crier partout tu rends tout le monde dingue !_

_Ce qu'elle disait était surement vrai, je le reconnais, mais je voulais tellement que tout se passe comme prévu … _

_- Bon très bien, je vais essayer de calmer mes nerfs, soupirais-je avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Mais dis-moi d'abord qui est arrivé !_

_- Pas grand monde pour le moment, __rit__-elle, son adorable sourire creusant des fossettes sur ses joues. Mais il serait peut-être temps d'aller enfiler ta robe. Au moins, ça te changera un peu les idées. _

_Absolument radieuse, je suivis ma demoiselle d'honneur jusqu'à la tente __où__ était __entreposée__ ma __tenue__ et __où m'attendaient__ ma mère et Nicole __de__ pied ferme. _

_- Maman ! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras, __ravie__ de la voir, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt ! Papa m'avais dit que vous arriveriez tout juste de Bulgarie. _

_- Ma chérie, rien __n'aurait__ pu m'empêcher de t'aider à t'habiller le jour de ton mariage. Même pas un match de quidditch ! Et puis tu aurais vu ton père. Il a demandé à ses joueurs de gagner le plus vite possible pour pouvoir être ici à l'heure ! C'était vraiment très drôle, mais puisque nous les avons tous invités, ils se sont montrés plutôt coopératifs, plaisanta-t-elle avec bonne humeur. _

_Aux anges, je me détachais d'elle pour enlever mes vêtements, ne gardant qu'un soutient gorge de dentelle blanche, une culotte __assortie__ et des bas ivoire très fins fixés à un porte-jarretelle._

_- Eh bien, Jessy, on peut dire qu'Andrew va avoir une sacrée surprise ce soir, s'exclama Nicole avec humour. Tu crois que si tu sortais comme ça il t'épouserait quand même ? _

_Flora, visualisant surement une image de moi à l'hôtel en dessous affriolants, éclata de rire, vite __suivie__ par ma mère. _

_- Nickie, non mais t'es folle ou quoi ? La moitié des invités lui sauterait dessus avant qu'elle n'ait fait la moitié du chemin ! Surenchérit Sarah, la sœur d'Andrew, en entrant dans la tente. Et mon frère les assassinerait surement tous. _

_Elle avait visiblement entendu une partie, la plus gênante je crois, de notre conversation. Son clin d'œil approbateur, même s'il concernait mes sous-vêtements me fis chaud au cœur car nous avions toujours été très proches toutes les deux malgré nos trois années d'écart. Et elle avait également un gout très sûr quand il s'agissait de ce qui allait plaire ou non à son frère. Je peux vous dire qu'au début de ma relation avec Andrew, ses conseils étaient très utiles pour choisir les cadeaux de Noël !_

_- Bon les filles, si vous avez __fini__ de plaisanter sur mon dos on pourrait peut-être commencer ! _

_Des sourires goguenards aux lèvres, mes chères amies se décidèrent enfin à retrouver un peu de sérieux et ma mère me tendit cérémonieusement ma robe fraichement sortie de sa housse. En soie et dentelle ivoire, elle était composée d'un corset bustier finement cousu de multiples perles et strass et d'une jupe de tulle très volumineuse. L'ensemble était parfait pour une morphologie en X comme la mienne, elle dissimulait mes hanches généreuses et mettait en valeur ma poitrine opulente. Je portais des bonnets C, autant en profiter. _

_- Ma chérie, tu es sublime ! s'exclama ma mère avec douceur une fois ma robe __enfilée__._

_Son regard brillait de fierté et je me demandais même si elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. _

_- Elle __a__ raison, Jessy, tu es vraiment magnifique, ajouta Sarah avec un grand sourire. _

_D'un regard, je lui demandais si j'allais plaire à son frère, car après tout, c'était bien ça l'objectif. Ses deux pouces levés en signe d'approbation me firent chaud au cœur et un air radieux fleurit sur mon visage discrètement maquillé. _

_- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à faire tes cheveux ! s'exclama Nicole avec un enthousiasme contagieux._

_La laissant tordre mes longues mèches brunes dans tous les sens, je m'abandonnais à la quiétude qui régnait dans la tente, __persuadée__ que dehors, la tension et l'impatience devaient sérieusement avoir la cote auprès des invités. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jolie française sembla avoir enfin trouvé la coiffure qui convenait et elle me pria d'ouvrir les yeux afin de voir le résultat final. En me voyant dans le miroir, pour une fois dans ma vie, je me trouvais vraiment jolie. Mes yeux bruns qu'habituellement je trouvais monstrueusement banals étaient aujourd'hui cerclés de noirs et mis en valeurs par un far à paupière doré et taupe, ma peau halé était à peine __maquillée__ mais quelques touches de poudre __donnaient__ des couleurs à mes joues et mes lèvres, une des seules __parties__ de mon visage qui me __convenait__, étaient __colorées__ d'un pêche très doux et naturel qui les rendaient __brillantes__ et mettait en valeur leur galbe. La touche finale était une épaisse tresse épis partant du centre de mon crane et reposant sur mon épaule gauche. Définitivement et sans prétention aucune, aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment parfaite. _

_- Merci, Nickie, vraiment, et vous aussi les filles. Sans vous je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais fait ! Et si ce mariage est une réussite c'est vraiment parce que vous étiez là pour m'aider, même s'il m'arrivait d'être totalement insupportable._

_Emues__, elles vinrent toutes les trois me serrer dans leurs bras, puis ma mère __prit__ leur place, les larmes aux yeux. _

_- C'est incroyable, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma petite fille se marie. Je te revois à Sainte Mangouste le jour de ta naissance, ce petit bébé tout potelé au sourire déjà irrésistible._

_- Maman, stop, arrête s'il te plait, sinon c'est moi qui vais me mettre à pleurer et il est hors de question que je ruine mon maquillage ! Plaisantais-je d'une voix aussi __étranglée__ que la sienne. _

_Elle gloussa nerveusement, et voulu ajouter quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, mon père entra et je sus que c'était le moment. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'attrapais le bras que mon papa me tendait alors que la marche nuptiale retentissait doucement à l'extérieur._

_Choisir le jardin de Poudlard, l'endroit où nous nous étions rencontrés, était une idée d'Andrew, et je devais bien avouer que maintenant, alors que dans quelques minutes nous serions mari et femme, être ici était plutôt rassurant. C'était comme notre deuxième maison avant, et mine de rien, tout au fond de nous, ça l'était encore malgré tout. _

_- C'est le moment, murmura mon père sur un ton rassurant en caressant doucement mon bras par-dessus mon long gant de soie. _

_Sous ses doigts, je sentis mes poils se hérisser d'appréhension. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Et si Andrew n'était pas __là__ quand j'arrivais ? Un rien pouvait tout faire capoter, et même si j'étais __sure__ des sentiments de mon fiancé ainsi que des miens, mon état de stress était tel que je ne pouvais absolument pas contrôler mes doutes. Ce que mon père parut ressentir. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit cognard, tout va bien se passer ! Je suis très fier de toi, nous le sommes tous, et je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui vais dire ça mais j'aime beaucoup Andrew et je sais qu'il est fait pour toi. Tout ira bien. _

_Totalement incrédule mais __ravie__ par ses __paroles__, et surtout concernant ses compliments sur mon petit-ami, je lui souris avec ravissement et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. _

_- Par contre papa, évite ce surnom s'il te plait. Je sais que je cassais tout quand j'étais petite mais c'est pas une raison ! M'exclamais-je néanmoins avec humour. _

_Il rit à ma plaisanterie, heureux de m'avoir détendu, puis nous nous engageâmes sur le tapis blanc qui séparait les bancs des invités en deux parties. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers nous et je croisais les regards pleins de fierté et de joie de mes amis. Ils étaient tous présents : Tobias et Cassie dont le ventre __arrondi__ témoignait d'un accouchement imminent, Fred et Aubrey, toujours aussi complices, Alexander et sa nouvelle copine Rebekah, Max et Roxanne la sœur de Fred, James accompagné de la petite Samantha et des jumeaux Nathan et Dylan, né il y avait un an à peine, et bien sûr Flora et Nicole qui attendais tout sourire mon arrivé juste à côté de l'hôtel. Puis je le vis, Andrew, debout devant moi, absolument craquant dans son smoking noir sur mesure. Parfait, vraiment parfait. C'était une vision de rêve, son sourire qui creusais d'adorable fossettes sur ses joues pâles, ses yeux bruns pétillants de joie, ses cheveux châtains en brosse et ses dents légèrement de travers. Tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était était là, et seulement pour moi. Rayonnante, je ne voyais plus que lui et parcourant les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient, je sentis à peine mon père lui confier ma main avant d'embrasser mon front. Seule importait la chaleur des doigts d'Andrew sur les miens et la force qu'ils me procuraient. Je n'entendis ni le discourt du mage, ni aucun autre bruit à part le seul qui m'importais vraiment. Le oui clair et sûr qui sorti de la bouche de mon fiancé était le plus beau son au monde. Le __mien__ vint ensuite, puis il me passa une alliance au doigt, scellant notre union d'un baiser délicat. Aux anges, un immense sourire aux lèvres, j'attrapais le bras qu'il me tendait et nous remontâmes l'allée sous les vivats des invités. Ca y était ! Nous étions mari et femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le meilleur en priorité bien sûr._

_Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde dégustait les mets délicieux préparés pour l'occasion en discutant avec ses voisins de table, Flora se leva et demanda le silence pour faire un __discours__. _

_- Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai __parlé__ avec Jessica. Nous étions deux petite premières années de Gryffondor perdu dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas encore. La première chose qu'elle m'a dite – et je crois que c'est tout à fait par hasard, j'étais simplement la personne la plus proche d'elle – était « sale Flint ». Elle avait craché ce mot comme si c'était la pire insulte au monde. Et moi petite fille naïve, je lui ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Je voulais savoir si c'était un peu comme les mots moldu ou cracmol que je ne connaissais pas. A ce moment-là, elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais la pire idiote sur Terre, puis elle a éclaté de rire et m'a pris dans ces bras en me disant qu'elle m'aimait bien. J'étais très contente, je m'étais fait une amie dès le premier soir, malheureusement je ne savais toujours pas ce que voulait dire Flint. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois, les ennemis légendaires. Ils sont d'ailleurs à la même table ce soir, évitez de vous entre tuer messieurs !_

_L'assistance rit légèrement, entrainée par la bonne humeur de ma meilleure amie._

_- Et donc, pour en revenir à Jessica, elle m'a tout raconté ce soir-là. Qui était son père, son histoire, et bien sûr qui était le fameux Andrew Flint. Ce soir-là, elle a également fait une promesse. Elle a promis que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait meilleure que ce type. Qu'elle rendrait son père fier. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si tu es meilleure que lui Jessy, et même si c'est le cas, Andrew est bien trop orgueilleux pour te l'avouer._

_Elle sourit largement et m'envoya un clin d'œil malicieux. _

_- Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la petit fille brune avec des couettes d'il y a 14 ans à bien __grandi__, et qu'elle a assurément rendu son papa fier d'elle au-delà de toutes ses espérances. _

_Les larmes aux yeux, je la serrais dans mes bras alors qu'elle se rasseyait à ma gauche. _

_- Espèce de folle ! Murmurais-je, tu l'avais bien préparé celui-là. Tu veux vraiment me faire pleurer ? _

_Elle rit doucement en serrant mes mains entre les siennes puis elle laissa sa place au témoin d'Andrew, Tobias. Alors qu'il se levait, je vis le sourire malicieux du __Serpentard__ et tout de suite je m'attendais au pire._

_- Bon, après ce __joli discours__ très émouvant, je crois que c'est à moi, S'exclama-t-il. Je vais avoir du mal à faire mieux ! Mais je vais essayer._

_Il se racla la gorge et serra son nœud de cravate, trahissant un certain stress. _

_- Flora a parlé de Jessica, je vais parler d'Andrew. Je l'ai rencontré pendant un diner mondain. Nous avions tous les deux six ans, et au milieu de ces adultes, nous nous ennuyions vraiment. Deux gamins à peine sortis des couches culotes ne servaient pas à grand-chose à part à être exhibés comme des trophées. Ce jour-là, il est venu vers moi et m'a dit son nom. A cette époque, j'étais vraiment une peste et j'ai bien faillit l'envoyer balader. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux m'a retenu. _

_Il échangea un regard avec mon fiancé que je jugeais intense et plein de souvenirs. _

_- Je lui ai rendu son salut et comme tous les petits enfants de six ans, nous sommes devenus amis. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés à Poudlard, et c'est là que j'ai découvert ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Car même en possédant les qualités de la maison __Serpentard où__ nous étions tous les deux, il est aussi profondément bon, gentil et franc. C'est le __Serpentard__ le plus honnête que j'ai jamais connu. Il l'est même parfois trop d'ailleurs ! Plaisanta-t-il. Mais c'est grâce à ces qualités que je l'aime autant, c'est grâce à ces qualités qu'il est mon meilleur ami et c'est surtout grâce à ça qu'il a gagné le cœur de Jessica, et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. _

_Il sourit et attrapa sa coupe de champagne avant de la lever. _

_- Alors levons nos verres, à Andrew et Jessica, les contraires que __tout__ a __réunit__. Qui __vivront__ heureux et bien sûr, qui auront beaucoup d'enfants. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour les garder ! Un mélange Flint et Dubois, je __ne__ sais pas ce que ça va donner !_

_Secouée__ par un rire un peu nerveux, j'échangeais un regard complice avec Andrew puis posais une main tendre sur mon ventre encore plat. Le discourt de Tobias était génial, mais il ne se doutait pas un instant à quel point il avait raison. _

**_Fin_**


End file.
